A pneumatic tire including a tread portion having a left-right asymmetry pattern and a direction to install on a vehicle has been proposed. Such a pneumatic tire can offer a different feature on the respective inboard and outboard of the tread portion.
For instance, the following patent literature 1 discloses a pneumatic tire having an asymmetry pattern in which widths of land portions and lengths of lateral grooves are improved. Specifically, in the tire disclosed by the following patent literature 1, a length of a lateral groove (inboard slot) provided on the inboard middle portion is smaller than that of a lateral groove (outboard slot) provided on the outboard middle portion. Thus, steering stability and drainage performance of the tire may be balanced.